The Conquest
by classyblue
Summary: Mother Nature doesn't know what she started.
1. Chapter 1

The Conquest – Chapter One

Mother Nature can tease. She can take a normal day and turn your ordered life into mayhem. The things she does to a normal healthy male body could drive a man mad with lust.

She was working overtime on this spring day and was teasing one very healthy young body more than others.

Her victim was trying to concentrate on the pile of work in front of him without success. The more he tried to focus with his eyes, the less he was getting done. The reason was because the blood was not reaching his brain, it had pooled between his legs.

Hephaestion was horny, there was no other way say it. He wanted to have wild, loud and satisfying sex. He wanted to lose himself in mindless wanton pleasure for hours. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he squirmed in his chair and tried to push these sensual thoughts to the back of his head where it belonged instead of on his hardened groin.

He flipped the scroll he was trying to concentrate on and looked at the one underneath it to see if it would peak his interest any better. It was a mindless supply report and he added that to the growing pile to boring reports that needed his attention.

Wiping his head across his forehead and down his face, he moaned into his hand. His right hand found it's way down his body and came to rest directly on his growing hard on. It twitched with pleasure at the touch.

Finally deciding that he wasn't going to get any work accomplished as long as he had this 'other' problem, he pushed away from the desk. He looked down at his lap and saw the few drops of desire already dotting his chiton. Rising from his seat with a little difficulty, he began to walk to the more secluded part of his rooms, bend on relieving some of his discomfort. He didn't get far before the door of his room opened and Alexander walked in.

Hephaestion turned to see him enter. His eyes lowered and he looked through hooded eyelashes at the quarry that had just entered his domain. Like a stalking feline, he began to purr. He began to engage his victim with a slow prowl and shrink the distance between them.

Alexander was oblivious to all of this. He had entered the room talking and had not looked up from the scroll in front of his eyes. All of his thoughts were geared towards the reports and not on the impending attack. A soft growl caught his attention.

Alexander looked up to see two glowing and totally bewitching blue eyes staring intently into his own. Once he got passed the eyes, which took awhile, he focused on the mouth with the tongue licking its lips with hunger.

He swallowed hard and digested the rest of the enemy. The muscles of the chest coming towards him were rock-hard and twitching, the hands clenched, the legs and those beautiful thighs moved cat-like as the stalker came closer. But it was the groin that captured his complete attention. At full alert, it was pressing hard against the cloth constricting it and fought to find its way out and to its prey. Alexander stopped breathing as he returned to the face that was now only a few feet away from his own.

"Um.."

Alexander got no farther with any words that he could have formed with his mouth as it was suddenly and completely ravished. Hands and arms took full control and held him captive. Any thoughts of trying to fight the predator off went flying out of his head and out the door. He was soon totally engrossed on the stimulating manipulations being administered to his all to willing body. For someone who had been taught his whole life how to defend himself, he was doing a feeble

job of defending himself against the assault.

The clothes were ripped from his body filling the room with the sounds of shredding and tearing. Hephaestion used his hands and teeth to remove all of the cloth from his victim, laying his naked body open for inspection. Hephaestion took a step back and looked at his prey. His eyes gleamed and he licked his lips.

The eyes openly appraising him mesmerized Alexander. The man in front of him could have drawn a sword and plunged it in his heart and he wouldn't have lifted a finger to stop him. But he knew instinctively that isn't what Hephaestion had in mind. He shivered when he thought of what he did want.

This was the Hephaestion that only Alexander knew. This was the man that was hidden behind the calm facade that others saw, the Hephaestion they all thought they knew so well. They had no idea of the depth of the man standing in front of him, the man he adored, cherished and treasured.

And wanted…hard and long.

Hephaestion closed the distance between them and possessed Alexander once again. He opened Alexander mouth with his tongue and totally controlled it. Alexander tried to respond but his capture would have none of it. If there was any question about who was in charge, it was quickly squelched. His body was lifted with a power that Alexander wouldn't have believed that his slender lover had possessed. He was carried to the bed and his hands were quickly bound above his head and his legs spread completely apart.

He now lay on the bed at the complete mercy of his attacker…and loving every second of it. He shivered involuntarily in anticipation.

Hephaestion growled again from the bottom of his throat and began to crawl towards Alexander licking his lips with need and hunger. His cock led the way and the rest of his body willingly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Conquest - Chapter Two

If Mother Nature had eyes and could see what she had started, she would now be blushing. Her earlier target now had his victim tied, stripped and ready to be taken, and very willingly at that.

Alexander watched with wide eyes as Hephaestion crawled towards him. When he got up between Alexander's legs he placed each of his on either side of Alexander and kept coming. He stopped when he was straddling Alexander waist and ran his tongue ever-so-slowly around his mouth. Alexander groaned audibly, Hephaestion started to purr again.

Hephaestion rose up on his knees and slowly lifted the hem of his chiton and put it in his mouth to keep it out of the way. He ran his hands down the firm muscles of his stomach. He hesitated only a minute before he let one of his roaming fingers glide beneath the loincloth with its tented front. A singular moan from both men in unison floated through the room.

The need for immediate relief was too much for Hephaestion and his moving and moaning was causing way too much friction on head of his sensitive manhood. He quickly loosened the loincloth and slid it towards the front and directly in front of Alexander's face. He let it drop to the side and took matter into his hands and began to stroke himself. He didn't think he could get any harder but he did and he was soon rocking his whole body back and forth on the waist of the prone body tied down below him.

Alexander had many wishes at this very moment. First he wished that Hephaestion would move up closer to his head so he could help Hephaestion. But then Hephaestion would rock backwards a little and ever so slightly touch Alexander own raging manhood on the tip and then he would change his mind again about Hephaestion being closer to the head of the bed. And thirdly, it was pure torture not to be able to touch the raving beauty in front of him.

Hephaestion's head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. His mouth was open and occasionally his tongue would sneak out and lick his lips, not often enough for Alexander liking. He was coming close to release and as it neared, he lowered his head and locked eyes with Alexander. Alexander now wished he could split his vision in two different directions at once, into those amazing smothering eyes and at the beautiful cock only inches from his face. With a moan that made Alexander's toes curl, Hephaestion came hard and long, and Alexander's face was right in the path of release. Alexander's eyes darted from one site to the other, each equally breathtaking. Still not taking his eyes off of Hephaestion he began to lick as much of pure Hephaestion as he could reach, not even realizing he was doing it.

Hephaestion breathing began returning to normal again and he leaned in and ever so slowly started licking Alexander's chest clean, moving to his neck and then every inch of his face. He dallied around his earlobes, teasing and sucking them with his soft lips. He brushed Alexander's lips just slightly, teasing him with a slight smile.

Alexander was hard and ready but Hephaestion was no longer in any hurry. He grabbed the discarded loincloth from the bed beside them and made a long narrow strip out of it and placed it gently around Alexander's eyes, making sure he couldn't see any thing.

Alexander started to protest but was met with soft lips strangling his words. The lips moved to his right ear and whispered, "If you can be a very good boy, stay very quiet and don't break the rules, you will be greatly rewarded, my Alexander."

Alexander wasn't sure what was sexier, the blindfold, the promise of reward, the amazing body sitting on his or the sound of Hephaestion's voice as he said, 'my Alexander'. Maybe it was the combination of all of them but he decided not to be a bad boy and tried to remain quiet, as quiet as one could be with a beautiful god on top of his body and a raging hard on.

The body suddenly lifted off of his and he groaned his disapproval but didn't say anything. The bed moved as the body of the one not tied down disappeared. The breeze from the window tickled Alexander's sweat glistened body as he waited to see what glorious things would happen next.

A slight tickle on his right big toe made him suck in his breath; a soft wet tongue soon joined it. After that nothing else but the mouth touched him but it sent a million tiny delightful tingles through his body. It slowly made its way over his foot and ankle and made its way up his leg. Alexander began making sounds he didn't even know he could make. The hairs on his legs were standing at attention, just like everything else on his body. Every part of his being was concentrated on the tongue of this one man exquisitely torturing him.

Alexander had just decided that he could die a very happy man at this very moment and never want for anything else, when something brushed his tight balls.

And then he did the unthinkable and broke the rules when 'by the gods' slipped out of his mouth.

The tongue stopped and Alexander held his breath.

The silence was deafening as Alexander awaited his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

The Conquest – Chapter Three

Mother Nature must have some control over the clock because the time since he squeaked out the words 'by the gods' and to the present seemed like hours to Alexander. In reality it was only a few minutes but to the naked, aroused and totally helpless man tied to the bed, it was excruciatingly slow. And Hephaestion was exasperatingly silent.

Alexander wanted to say he was sorry and beg for mercy but he knew he couldn't say anything else. The pain spread across his face. Little did he know that his enemy, with a wicked smile, was observing every emotion that was playing out on his face. Finally taking pity on Alexander, Hephaestion now turned his attention to Alexander's left leg and repeated the process he had so lovingly lavished on his right leg.

Alexander sighed with relief when he felt the touch begin again but he made sure it was done almost inaudibly. His manhood had wavered a little during the last tense moments but with the returning touch, it now sprang back to life.

Just when Alexander thought his delicious agony would end, the tongue completely bypassed his groin and slipped onto his stomach and chest. It would sneak tantalizingly close to his leaking member and then casually make its way back up. Alexander was now withering in majestic agony. The next assault was directed at his hardened nipples. Hephaestion knew from experience how tender and sensitive they were and gave Alexander no mercy. Just when he thought he would burst, a hand was brought around the bottom of his shaft and squeezed tightly to keep him from finding release.

Alexander groaned in agony and tried to pull at his bindings. The hand never loosen its grip but a mouth close to his ear told him to take deep breaths and relax. Alexander almost broke the rules again and told his captor what he could do with his 'deep breaths' but he swallowed hard and kept quiet. The mouth so close to his ear now directed its attention to the badly neglected, and oh-so-tender, neck and throat.

The lower half of Alexander's body was now twitching and turning, rising and falling, with the hand still denying him release. In some part in the back of his mind, Alexander began to plan his revenge but his mind didn't linger there long with all the activity going on outside.

A sudden movement brought all of Alexander's attention to the forefront when the hand was removed and replaced by Hephaestion, all of Hephaestion, as he slipped onto Alexander's leaking cock and slid all the way down in one movement. It appeared that someone else had been putting his free hand to good use while torturing Alexander at the same time. Hephaestion sat motionless just long enough to drive Alexander out of his already crazed mind.

But slow and gentle were to be saved for another time, and instead he moved hard and fast, going deeper than Alexander could ever remember before. The torture and teasing had taken its toll and when Alexander finally found release, he came hard, letting out a long line of very loud expletives, with Hephaestion right behind him.

It took awhile for Alexander to regain any sense of normalcy and Hephaestion recovered a little quicker. He didn't move off of Alexander's body and began to laugh softly as he watched Alexander slowly come back down to earth. Something told him he was going to probably pay for every little torture he had inflicted on the kingly body and it made him squirm a little to even think about it. The squirming only made Alexander groan one more time.

"Good boy," he whispered in Alexander's ear.

"Just good?" Alexander asked.

"Magnificent, my Alexander," he said, brushing his lips over Alexander's before capturing them for a much deeper one.

"Untie my hands."

Hephaestion slid off of Alexander's body and stretched out beside him. He looked it over slowly and savored every inch his eyes took in.

"I don't think so."

"Hephaestion!"

"I don't think I'm through with you just yet. I have a few more things I want to torture you with," he said with a very wicked laugh.

Alexander tried to look mad but deep down he was beginning to squirm again.

"At least take off this damn blindfold so I can look at you."

Hephaestion was about to take it off when he changed his mind and instead took off the ties to Alexander's outstretched legs. Before Alexander knew what was happening, his knees were bent and his legs spread wide apart.

A devious little growl echoed through the room from the bottom of the bed and a purr could be heard from the top.

Mother Nature was in rare form on this beautiful spring day and enjoying every second of it.


End file.
